


Four Forms of Love

by devilinthedetails



Series: Naboo's Queen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, F/M, Gen, Intimacy, Love, Sacrifice, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Four forms of love as experienced by Padme Amidala.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Naboo's Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Four Forms of Love

Four Forms of Love

Sweet Sparklemint Affection

As she approached her parents’ house, Padme flung her arms wide to embrace her giggling nieces as they darted toward her down the stone steps.

“Did you bring any presents?” Pooja wanted to know, smiling sweetly. 

“You aren’t supposed to ask that.” Ryoo hissed, and Padme could see that she had lost a front tooth since Padme’s last visit home. “It’s rude.”

“I did bring you each a sparklemint stick.” Padme handed a long, red-and-white striped candy to each of her nieces. She laughed watching Ryoo suck the candy daintily while Pooja chomped nosily on her sparklemint stick. 

Shimmersilk Intimacy

Padme had never been so intimate with anyone. Gossamer shimmersilk was all there was between her skin and Anakin’s. The heat of his flesh burned into hers, searing as the ecstasy and wild abandon she found in Anakin’s arms. Stabs of pleasure pieced through her, and she was happy beyond words. She was a butterfly bursting from a shell to soar across the sky. She wondered if this blissful, free sensation was how Anakin felt whenever he flew but was too breathless to ask him. Instead she asked it silently of the silver slivers of moonlight shining through her blinds. 

Lay down One’s Life for a Friend

“There’s no greater love than to be willing to lay down one’s life for a friend,” Padme murmured in Sabe’s ear as she finished arranging the elaborate headpiece that would complete her best friend’s disguise as Queen of Naboo. 

Sabe’s lips, painted blood red, quirked into a smile as Padme donned the veil that would transform her from stunning queen into simple handmaiden. 

Years later, these words would echo like a battlecry in Padme’s ears as she wept over Corde who’d been such a perfect decoy that she’d been killed in Padme’s place but still died apologizing for failing her. 

Each Life a Galaxy

It was her father who taught Padme about peace and charity. On their flight to evacuate the population of Shadda-Bi-Boran before their star died, he explained to her, “Each life’s a galaxy to the one who lives it, so if you save a life, it is as if you saved a galaxy, but if you take a life, it is as if you have destroyed a galaxy.” 

Padme provided all the charity she could to the displaced natives of Shadda-Bi-Boran, but still they perished, and Padme felt the weight of each death as a collapsing galaxy.


End file.
